


Beneath The Rose

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-28
Updated: 1999-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Poem





	Beneath The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Beneath The Rose by Reddi

Title: Beneath The Rose  
Author: Reddi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I got nothing here!! In fact, I have less than nothing. I have 'othing. When you really think about it, I own very little, except maybe my weird and wacky imagination. Hope you enjoy... if so mail me and tell me. If not, mail me and rant at me. Look, just mail me... 'k?

Beneath The Rose

You can't say the words  
Doesn't mean you don't feel  
The pain left inside you  
The scars that don't heal

And you wake with the memories  
Regret lingers on  
No love in this life time  
Not alive now. It's gone.

All the clocks stop their ticking  
Peace is your shroud  
And you dream of a time before  
Now lost, never found

The lights are all dimmer here  
In this empty shell you breathe  
And you know in your heart  
There's nothing to believe

A soul smiles so sweetly  
But your eyes never see  
No more innocence, nor beauty  
All the things you won't be

The stars go on shining  
In a sky made of black  
And you stop and you ponder  
All those things that you lack

Surrounded by corpses  
You walk on, alone  
But you pray for a moment  
A lost faith you had known

Now reason has escaped you  
No 'Cargo Ergo Sum'  
No metaphysical release  
Your mind now is numb

All the Angels are quiet  
Not Heaven sent for you  
And this world keeps on turning  
So green, but so blue

The light shines so brightly  
You try but cannot reach  
So you lurk in the shadows  
Just footprints on the beach

The colours have all faded now  
Negativity reigns free  
Darkness feeds upon your blood  
Then you lay down next to me.

Red @  
http://www.btinternet.com/~red1401/Red.htm


End file.
